Mid Nights Lady
by Dama 9
Summary: one short Um pedido inesperado, uma boa ação e no fim, tudo é pela caridade. Porém um ariano nunca esquece e quando a retaliação vem... Aldebaran está com problemas e dessa vez, nem mesmo seus poderes como cavaleiro de ouro, vão tira-lo dessa enrascada.
1. Chapter 1

**Mid Night's Lady**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**n/a: Fic betada pela Margarida.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 1: Dou-lhe uma, Dou-lhe duas…**

**.I.**

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto terminava de fazer o nó da gravata. Fitou-se mais uma vez no espelho, observando atentamente a imagem ali refletida, normalmente não usaria algo tão formal quanto aquilo, aliás, normalmente não caia nas armadilhas de uma pequena adolescente; ele pensou.

Lançou um olhar de soslaio para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, seu relógio já indicava que eram quase seis e meia, embora tivesse alguns poucos minutos ainda, antes de sair, preferia chegar um pouco antes.

Fechou os últimos botões do paletó preto, ajustando-os sobre os ombros largos. Os longos cabelos negros caiam até o meio das costas, lisos e brilhantes, a gravata prateada estava passada e alinhada, formando um perfeito contraste com a camisa branca.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Jamais confie novamente em um adolescente; ele repetiu a si durante todo o trajeto percorrido até a associação de moradores do vilarejo próximo ao santuário.

Todos que viviam ali, na maioria eram idosos, mas a nova geração andava tendo algumas idéias um tanto quanto condenáveis. Mesmo que não tivesse argumentos para contrariar o pedido tão inusitado de sua jovem amiguinha.

Entrou no grande galpão preparado para o evento de ultima hora. Todo ano, em datas aleatórias, a comunidade se reunia para fazer alguns eventos de arrecadação de fundos para o hospital local.

Há um tempo atrás, participara da doação de sangue e outro evento de arrecadação e já ouvira falar também, que Saori ajudava a fila com o que fosse necessário para organizar tudo. Entretanto, esse ano ela não estava em Atenas, aliás, depois que ela fora para o Japão e Aioros logo em seguida, ninguém tivera muitas noticias sobre o casal. Apenas que estavam bem em algum lugar muito longe da Grécia.

Ouvira uma das senhoras da associação falar que o vice-presidente da Fundação Graad já havia dado uma farta contribuição, mas como infelizmente a distribuição de renda ainda não era das melhores, eles precisavam de mais, para conseguirem prestar suporte a todos que necessitavam.

-Aldebaran; uma voz familiar lhe chamou.

Virou-se, vendo a jovem de melenas castanhas vir correndo em sua direção. É, não acredite em adolescentes; ele repetiu novamente, alias fora justamente por causa daquela garotinha, não mais tão pequenininha, como havia a conhecido, que estava ali agora.

-Saphie, como vai? –ele indagou cordialmente.

-Bem, muito bem; a jovem falou agitada. –Estou ansiosa por essa noite, Dona Eustasia disse que o evento vai ser um sucesso; ela falou batendo palmas.

-É melhor que compense o mico; ele resmungou, olhando para os lados.

Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado e estavam ocupando as cadeiras marcas, mas a maioria ali eram mulheres; ele concluiu vendo alguns olhares bastante curiosos em sua direção.

-Disse alguma coisa? –Saphie indagou.

-Não, nada não; ele adiantou-se.

Respirou fundo, enquanto distraidamente mexia nas abotoaduras douradas, na manga do paletó. Estava quase na hora, dar meia volta e ir embora não era uma opção, por mais tentadora que fosse; ele concluiu.

Enfim, tudo por uma boa causa; ele tentou se consolar.

-Mas venha, o pessoal está se reunindo lá atrás; Saphie falou indicando um palco que fora armado na outra extremidade do salão. –Conseguimos mais três pessoas, mas ainda é muito bom contar com a sua ajuda; ela comentou, enquanto eles caminhavam até o local indicado.

-Eu disse que iria ajudar, não? –o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso gentil. Embora uma fina gotinha de suor tenha escorrido por sua testa. Muitos olhares voltaram-se em sua direção, entretanto o que eles expressavam não serviu para lhe acalmar, pelo contrario.

Passaram pelo meio de uma cortina e logo encontraram os demais participantes do show de horrores lhes esperando; ele pensou, vendo outros três rapazes, dos quais um deles era Sebastian, dono da loja de animais e Alexei, dono da loja de chocolates. Ironicamente todos solteiros. Porque será não? –ele pensou irônico, cumprimentando-os apenas com um menear de cabeça.

-Boa noite, Aldebaran! –Dona Eustasia falou sorrindo.

Ela era uma senhora que já contava com muitos fios grisalhos e delicadas rugas da idéia e de muitos sorrisos.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Bem pessoal, vamos nos organizar que o show vai começar; a senhora falou batendo palmas, animada.

-Nos vemos depois; Saphie falou, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora antes de se despedir.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, esperando sua vez de passar novamente por aquelas cortinas. Cruzou uma das pernas, elegantemente sobre a outra, após abrir um dos botões do paletó, para ficar mais confortável.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Caira na conversa de Saphie sobre a 'boa intenção' e lá estava ele, pronto para cair dentro da toca do lobo, ainda sorrindo, o que era o pior de tudo; ele concluiu.

♥

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto acompanhava os passos pequenos da adolescente a sua frente, pelo vilarejo. Ainda se perguntava se aquela era a melhor forma de ajudar, mas os argumentos de Saphie eram irrefutáveis e nem mesmo ele, acostumado há anos a fugir das armações de um Escorpião nada normal, não conseguira fugir daquela, mesmo que todos os seus sentidos gritassem que alguma coisa não estava certa ali.

-Aldebaran, obrigada por nos ajudar; a garota de melenas castanhas falou com um largo sorriso.

Assentiu, com um sorriso sem graça. Se ela soubesse que não era nada fácil para ele estar ali, não iria estar tão contente; ele pensou.

Sempre se dera muito bem com todos do vilarejo, desde crianças a adultos, quando conhecera Saphie a mesma era só uma garotinha saltitante e cheia de vida. Mas os anos haviam se passado e ainda lembrava-se do pânico da pequena quando a guerra estourara na Grécia e a ameaça de Hades caira sobre a terra.

Como diria seu bom amigo ariano, a motivação faz o homem. E fora aquela última visita ao vilarejo, onde encontrara Saphie e mais algumas garotas que compreendera realmente sua missão.

Proteger as pessoas inocentes que habitavam essa terra, nem que tivesse de dar sua vida por isso.

Agora os tempos eram de paz, por isso não conseguiu recusar o pedido da garota, mas voltando a estaca zero, seus sentidos podiam ser irritantes quando queriam; ele concluiu, entrando em um galpão que funcionava um tipo de "sociedade de amigos de bairro", como diriam em seu país.

Algumas pessoas já estavam reunidas ali, conversando sobre algo aparentemente trivial, pois calaram-se quando se aproximaram e viraram com olhares curiosos em sua direção.

-Pessoal, o Aldebaran disse que irá ajudar; Saphie falou sorrindo, enquanto agarrava-se ao braço do taurino, que sorriu envergonhado diante do olhar nada inocente que algumas pessoas lhes lançavam.

-Ahn! Embora Saphie não tenha dito exatamente como eu posso ajudar, podem contar comigo; ele acrescentou, tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho.

-Que bom; uma das senhoras que estavam presentes falou levantando-se.

Aproximou-se do cavaleiro, fitando-o dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-o instintivamente prender a respiração, esperando pelo momento que alguma coisa infame seria dita, mas nem mesmo agüentar os infernos astrais de Shaka de Virgem haviam lhe preparado para aquilo.

-Acho que um terno preto vai ficar bom, eu tenho o número dele; ela completou, colocando a mão no queixo, fitando-o compenetrada.

-Dona Acácia é costureira; Saphie falou voltando-se para ele. –A confecção dela revende para as melhores lojas da cidade;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, embora não conseguisse compreender o que aquela senhora tinha a ver com toda a história.

-De quanto será o lance inicial? –um senhor indagou, enquanto rabiscava algumas coisas rapidamente em uma prancheta em seus braços.

-Como? –Aldebaran perguntou voltando-se imediatamente para a adolescente, que tinha a face escarlate.

-Ahn! Acho que esqueci de te contar; Saphie começou, juntando a ponta dos dedinhos, umas nas outras, evidentemente constrangida.

-O que exatamente? –o taurino perguntou, pausadamente.

-Você sabe que todo ano fazemos algumas campanhas para arrecadar fundos para as instituições de caridade de Atenas, o hospital e o orfanato, mas nos últimos anos muito poucos contribuíram e esse ano decidimos que seria melhor adotar o método americano de se arrecadar fundos; ela explicou.

-Método americano? –ele indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Definitivamente, não iria gostar do que ela ia falar.

-Leilão; Saphie falou. –Bem, não exatamente... Tipo, pense como se fossem obras de arte sendo leiloadas, só que no caso das obras são pessoas e é por uma boa causa; ela falou apressadamente.

-Saphie; Aldebaran falou serio. –Eu disse que ajudaria, mas um leilão? Onde já sei viu, leiloar pessoas; ele exasperou indignado.

-Não exatamente meu jovem; Dona Eustasia o cortou. –Como acompanhante, você leva também um jantar na Toca do Baco; ela explicou como se aquele fosse a grande revelação do bilhete premiado.

-Uhn? –ele indagou confuso.

-O que ela quer dizer é que, quem te arrematar, você leva pra jantar na Toca do Baco; o senhor esclareceu, enquanto fazia mais alguns rabiscos na prancheta.

-Saphie; Aldebaran falou voltando-se para a jovem, que pareceu tremer.

-Por favor, é por uma boa causa; ela pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Não concordo com esse tipo de método, Saphie; ele continuou.

-Eu sei, mas você é o único que pode nos ajudar; a jovem explicou.

-Existem outros cavaleiros; ele ressaltou.

-Kamus, Aiolia e Saga estão comprometidos. Shaka e Kanon estão viajando, Máscara da Morte, todos tem medo dele. Afrodite... Esse é melhor nem comentar o que as pessoas realmente pensam. Dohko de Libra esta muito longe, mestre Shion tá casado; ela falou enumerando cada cavaleiro.

-Ainda existem Shura, Milo e Mú; Aldebaran a lembrou.

-Shura já nos ajudou se comprometendo a fazer alguns pratos típicos do país dele para vendermos na feira de alimentação, senhor Milo e o cavaleiro de Áries já fizeram uma farta contribuição, não poderíamos pedir que eles sacrificassem seu tempo também. Seria muito abuso; Dona Acácia completou com ar sério.

-Contribuição? –Aldebaran indagou, incrédulo. Aqueles dois, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que aquele ariano armara para cima de si; ele pensou, calculando as possibilidades.

-Alem do mais, mestre Mú disse que você estaria livre no final de semana e talvez não se importasse de nos ajudar; Saphie falou inocentemente. –Mas se você não puder Alde, eu vou entender; ela completou fazendo beicinho.

Ariano safado... Como ele pode? –Aldebaran pensou serrando os punhos nervosamente. Era melhor tomar cuidado com aquele cavaleiro. Mú poderia se mostrar muito ardiloso quando queria, principalmente se fosse irritado, como fora o caso há algumas semanas trás quando literalmente invadira seu templo com os demais para uma seção de filmes e interrompera os _affairs_ dele com Mia pelo menos três vezes... Só naquela noite.

Mas pensara que ele havia esquecido, ou simplesmente deixado passar! Ledo engano. Agora não tinha outra alternativa se não continuar com aquilo e ajudar Saphie e todos os desafortunados de Atenas; ele concluiu assentindo inconscientemente.

-Tudo bem;

-Obrigada; Saphie falou animada, atirando-se em seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, que o deixou escarlate. –Agora vamos começar a arrumar as coisas, amanhã à noite tudo tem que ser perfeito; ela completou referindo-se ao pequeno 'leilão de caridade' estilo americano, onde algumas pessoas usavam de sua influência para serem arrematados, por um valor "x" e ajudar algumas instituições com o capital adquirido.

Nunca imaginou que fosse estar no meio de algo assim, muito menos de maneira tão direta, mas aquele ariano ainda iria lhe pagar por essa. Ah! Ele iria; Aldebaran pensou.

♥

Terminou de arrumar as coisas e juntou-se a Dona Acácia, próxima a fileira principal. Tudo estava conforme haviam planejado.

Um sorriso travesso formou-se em seus lábios, finalmente aqueles filmes americanos que tanto assistira serviram para alguma coisa. Aquela idéia foi simplesmente genial; Saphie pensou, contando todas as possibilidades daquela noite.

Como havia calculado, todos os lances deveriam terminar as oito e meia, assim, aqueles que sairiam para jantar teriam tempo suficiente de se organizar. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava até agora era Aldebaran.

Tinha a leve impressão de que ele não gostara muito dessa história, mesmo que houvesse acabado topando no final.

Suspirou cansada, enquanto passava a mão pela testa, afastando alguns fios castanhos da frente dos olhos, tudo estava perfeito agora e se os deuses quisessem, até o final da noite iriam continuar assim.

**.II.**

A limusine atravessava a cidade com agilidade, olhou no relógio sobre o console notando que já eram sete e meia, o evento beneficente daquela noite que iria comparecer, provavelmente iria terminar as dez, mas pelo que se assessor havia lhe dito, deveria estar lá antes das oito.

Recostou-se melhor no banco, arrumando a saia de pregas sobre o colo. O belo _Versasse, _caia impecavelmente liso sobre seu corpo, destacando as curvas sinuosas e delgadas.

Desde que assumira a presidência da empresa novamente, depois de vários anos afastada, procurara se interar sobre tudo que acontecia lá dentro, inclusive os eventos que antes seu assessor comparecia em seu lugar, levando as somas que seriam doadas.

Mas nesta noite resolvera ir sozinha, Emmus tinha um compromisso inadiável e também, depois dos problemas que ele vinha enfrentando na _Titãs CO_, não quis aborrecê-lo com isso.

Instintivamente sua mão pousou sobre a delicada perola negra que pendia de seu pescoço na correntinha prateada. Normalmente seu sexto sentido não lhe deixava tão agitada, mas por algum motivo que infelizmente ainda não sabia qual era, mas ele fazia isso agora.

-Senhora, estamos chegando; o chofer avisou, quando o carro tomou uma rua de terra.

-Tudo bem; Ariel respondeu, colocando sobre o colo a bolsa que trazia consigo o cheque da doação feita pela _De Siren_ e pela _Titãs_.

Mais alguns segundos e viu-se em frente a um grande galpão, todo iluminado, do outro lado uma feirinha de alimentação parecia bastante animada, com musicas típicas sendo tocadas e as mais saborosas iguarias sendo vendidas.

Suspirou, sentia tanta falta da Grécia, mas infelizmente por enquanto não podia voltar a terra natal definitivamente. Quem sabe quando todos os problemas fossem resolvidos; ela pensou, vendo o chofer abrir a porta e estender-lhe a mão cordialmente.

Enquanto isso, tinha de se contentar com aqueles pequenos eventos...

**.III.**

Entrou no salão ouvindo suspiros e sussurros, tentou ignorar enquanto tomava o assento antes ocupado por Alexei e Sebastian, mas que agora seria ocupado por si e em breve pelo ultimo pobre coitado que estava atrás das cortinas, esperando sua vez.

Todos provavelmente haviam caído naquela armadilha de boa causa. Aliás, eles também deviam ter um amigo ariano que armara aquela pequena vingança particular, tão perfeitamente enredada, digna de fazer inveja a Al Patino em Advogado do Diabo, que lhe impedia de recuar e nem ao menos ter para onde correr.

Sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto dona Eustasia, que agora comandava o leilão, começou a apresentação.

Dizer que se sentia um pedaço de carne no meio de um monte de chacais era o mínimo se comparado ao que estava sentido diante de tantos olhares femininos sobre si.

Raios! Era para ser o Escorpião ali, não ele. Mesmo porque não levava o menor jeito com flertes dissimulados, ou já estivera em situação semelhante aquela antes. Será que deveria ser assim naqueles chamados "clube de mulheres". Engoliu em seco, preferindo ignorar esses pensamentos, a situação em si já não contribuía para seu humor e não queria piorá-lo.

Ouviu a primeira martelada e Dona Eustasia começou.

-Quem da o primeiro lance?

-Cem dracmas; uma das inúmeras 'primeira-dama' de Atenas falou, erguendo a mão.

Primeiras-damas, isso com certeza era patético. Elas não passavam de um bando de mulheres que achavam que o dinheiro era capaz de comprar as almas das pessoas. E Saphie fora bastante infeliz na escolha do 'método de arrecadação'.

Aquilo era pura política, nenhuma daquelas mulheres ali prenderia a atenção de alguém por muito tempo. Fúteis e desinteressantes. Aquilo era mais do que patético, nem mesmo Milo iria agüentar algo do gênero; ele concluiu, tendo isso como prova irrefutável dos motivos que fizeram o Escorpião se adiantar nas doações e evitar o 'show'.

-Duzentas; outra falou.

Duzentas dracmas... Como eram deprimentes; Aldebaran pensou aborrecido, arrumando nervosamente a gravata no pescoço. O terno preto e bem alinhado de dona Acácia caira como uma luva em si, mesmo que preferisse roupas mais folgadas e menos formais. Não via a hora de acabar logo com aquilo.

-Trezentas;

-Quatr-...;

-Quinhentas;

Ergueu os olhos para as espectadoras ao ouvir uma voz ser cortada abruptamente pela primeira-dama ateniense.

Franziu o cenho ao buscar em meio aos burburinhos a jovem que fora interrompida.

-_Escuse_, mas eu não terminei meu lance; a voz era suave, porém dotada de uma força intensa, que lhe fez estremecer mesmo a distancia.

-Você deu o lance de quatrocentos; Julieta falou levantando-se em meio à multidão de mulheres e voltando-se para a jovem, como se para intimidá-la.

Cabelos negros e orbes violeta. Aonde já os vira antes? –o cavaleiro se indagou esperando pelo que viria a acontecer daquele entrave.

-Mesmo assim, isso não lhe dá o direito de me interromper; a jovem continuou.

Mãos delicadas e dedos finos pousados com suavidade sobre o colo, enquanto o vestido negro caia pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Uma fina corrente prateada envolvia o colo alvo e um sutil rubor tingia-lhe a face, como se denotasse toda a irritação que sentia, porém que saia contida em suas palavras.

-Quem você pensa que é? –a primeira-dama rebateu, sem um pingo de educação.

-Senhoras; Dona Acácia falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Espero que não aja nenhum problema quanto ao meu lance; Julieta falou em tom de provocação.

-Senhora, a jovem está certa... Ela não havia terminado o lance; Dona Eustasia falou tentando manter a calma, diante de situação tão complicada.

Observou ambas as mulheres. Estava intrigado, enquanto a primeira-dama parecia prestes a fazer um escândalo, a outra mantinha-se tranqüila. Alias, possuía uma tranqüilidade de fazer inveja a Shaka de Virgem; ele pensou abismado.

-Oras;

-Se não se incomodar, gostaria de terminar o meu lance; a jovem falou com a voz melodiosa chegando a seus ouvidos de maneira atordoante. Céus, aquilo tinha de acabar; o taurino pensou em pânico. –Se a senhora pretender cobri-lo, não farei objeções, mas quero terminar; ela completou num tom serio e lançando um olhar de aviso, fez a mulher sentar-se novamente.

Elegância, classe e refinamento. Nunca vira alguém assim. Aquela misteriosa dama de negro era intrigante; ele pensou.

Não parecia ser grega, se não, já a teria visto em algum outro evento. Ela parecia ser inglesa, mas o que um britânico estaria fazendo ali? –o cavaleiro se perguntou, entretanto a verdade é que não conseguia fazer a mínima idéia de onde ela vinha.

Existiam tantos trejeitos diferentes nela que era impossível saber. Começando pelo 'Escuse' carregado de sotaque italiano, impecável como o de um perfeito siciliano, mas os olhos intensos de cílios longos e negros pareciam orientais, já a postura sem dúvidas era inglesa. Entretanto, existia uma amabilidade transmitida em seu olhar, semelhante ao calor latino. Quem era ela afinal?

-Que seja; a primeira dama resmungou.

-Meu lance é de quatrocentos...; a jovem falou alto e antes que a primeira dama se manifestasse ela completou. –Mil euros;

Uma serie de 'Ohsssssssssssss' irrompeu no salão e até mesmo o cavaleiro manteve-se chocado com o lance.

-Não pode; Julieta exasperou levantando-se com ar indignado.

-Esse é o momento que a senhora pode cobrir meu lance; a jovem falou calmamente.

-Isso é um absurdo, ninguém vale tudo isso; ela exasperou.

Indignado, pensou em levantar-se e dizer umas poucas e boas para a mulher, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi para deixar-lhe ainda mais em estado de choque.

-Não, não mesmo...; a pequena dama respondeu sem perder a compostura. –Vale muito mais, aliás, montante algum no mundo seria capaz de somar o valor de uma vida. Entretanto, não espero que alguém tão patética e insossa como à senhora compreenda uma lógica tão pura e simples; ela completou levantando-se.

-Garota atrevida;

-Chega; Dona Acácia falou chamando-lhes a atenção. –Se nenhuma das outras senhoras iria dar outro lance, damos por encerrado o leilão; ela completou.

-Não; muitas murmuraram, dando-se por vencidas.

-Dou-lhe uma... Dou-lhe duas... Dou-lhe três; a senhora falou batendo o martelo. –O jantar na Toca do Baco com o cavaleiro, vai para a senhorita Ariel Considine; Eustasia completou vendo a primeira-dama empalidecer ao olhar para a jovem.

O som do martelo ecoou por toda a parte, aos poucos o salão foi esvaziando. Seus olhos buscaram pelo mar tempestuoso refletido nas íris violeta, mas não a encontrou, levantou-se disposto a procurá-la por todos os lados se fosse preciso, mas estancou ao vê-la junto de Dona Acácia e Saphie.

-"Ariel Considine, interessante"; ele pensou.

**Continua...**


	2. Na balada das Musas

**Mid Night's Lady**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Na Balada das Musas.**

**.I.**

Os orbes violeta correram por todo o local até encontrar algo, ou melhor, alguém sentado no palco logo à frente. Franziu o cenho levemente, detestava esse tipo de arrecadação.

Seria tão mais fácil se as pessoas fizessem contribuições para as instituições por conta própria e não somente na base de estratégia pesada, como aquela.

Discretamente tomou um dos lugares mais próximos, ouviu os primeiros lances. Cem... Duzentos... Trezentos.

Isso estava começando a lhe aborrecer. Onde já se viu acharem que uma pessoa poderia ser comprada. Ou pior. Que alguém em sã consciência iria se sujeitar aos caprichos de um monte de mulheres recalcadas; Ariel pensou suspirando profundamente.

Tudo bem, o espécime leiloado era realmente de tirar o fôlego, mesmo porque sempre fora da seguinte opinião. Homens de terno eram um arraso e aquele, havia simplesmente redefinido o termo "ser sexy" com aquele terno que faria inveja a Giorgio Armani.

Ombros largos, braços fortes. Céus, aquela era simplesmente a última parada antes do paraíso e olha que já estivera lá por perto para saber como as coisas funcionavam. Alem do mais, aquele cabelo.

Rolou os olhos, Emmus vivia lhe provocando, dizendo que tinha _tara _por cabelo comprido, mas o que podia fazer? Aqueles cabelos tão longos e negros quanto os seus não iriam passar despercebidos, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram aqueles olhos, intensos e calorosos ao mesmo tempo em que transpirando a charme latino. Tinha de ser brasileiro; ela pensou contendo um sorriso.

Quer povo mais bonito do que eles? –ela indagou em pensamentos. Como diria alguns conhecidos seus. Aquele era um país abençoado pelos deuses e bonito por natureza.

Onde residiam os homens e mulheres mais atraentes do mundo. Não que os gregos, árabes, espanhóis e italianos também não fossem, mas sempre deixara evidente sua queda... Melhor, tombo, pelo país e todos seus atrativos.

Agora muito bem evidenciados por aquele terno de caimento perfeito e a gravata prateada, com o prendedor com uma pedra solitária, elegantemente preso em uma das abas.

Num impulso, que mais tarde iria decidir ignorar o significado, ergueu a mão para o próximo lance.

-Quatr-...;

-Quinhentos!

Mantendo a calma e a postura, virou-se para o lado encontrando um olhar envenenado sobre si. Conteve o impulso de arquear a sobrancelha ou de lançar um olhar gelado 'a _la_ _Emmus_ _Considine'_ para a mulher.

Por um momento teve a nítida impressão de que seus olhares se encontraram, um prazeroso arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas, seguido pelo mesmo tipo de excitação proveniente de um desafio.

Voltou-se para a mulher, disposta a acabar de uma vez com aquele leilão, entretanto nem mesmo ela estava preparada para o desfecho daquela noite.

**.II.**

Deixou o assento, assim que ouviu o som do martelo. Sabia que a senhora havia lhe reconhecido assim que chegara, mas não era sua intenção fazer alarde. Muitas pessoas ali sabiam quem era e o quanto terror as influências que tinha poderiam causar.

Entretanto, estava num período calmo da vida em que não era mais tão implacável com relação a algumas coisas, deixava essa parte para Emmus.

Assim que Dona Eustasia e Saphie saíram do palco, correram encontrá-la, enquanto a primeira-dama permanecia sentada, aparentemente em estado de choque.

-Desculpe senhora, não imaginávamos que Julieta fosse reagir assim; a senhora falou tentando se explicar.

-Não se preocupem, eu não me importo; Ariel falou num tom politicamente correto. –Mas não é sobre isso que gostaria de lhes falar;

-Não; Saphie indagou confusa.

-Não; a jovem respondeu. –Sei que a intenção de vocês é a melhor, mas eu gostaria que vocês não apelassem para esse tipo de coisa novamente;

-Mas...;

-A _De Siren_, todos os anos fornece assistência para algumas instituições espalhadas pela Europa e gostaria que vocês entrassem em contato com meu agente, ele estará colocando a de vocês no grupo de assistidos, contanto que isso não volte a se repetir; Ariel avisou.

-Entendo, mas por quê? –Eustasia indagou confusa.

-As pessoas não devem ser compradas. O mundo já esta globalizado demais, para alguém achar que tem o poder de uma vida nas mãos; Ariel falou de maneira sombria. –Prova disso é aquela senhora, que não tem respeito alguém pelos outros nem por si mesma, já que se prestou a isso;

-...; Saphie assentiu. Abaixando os olhos, envergonhada. Colocara o amigo numa situação constrangedora sem pesar os prós e contras antes.

-Obrigada senhorita Considine; a senhora falou.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Ariel; ela a corrigiu.

-...; elas assentiram.

-Agora tenho que ir; Ariel completou antes de dar-lhes as costas.

-Mas e o jantar? -Saphie falou rapidamente, vendo a jovem voltar-se para si, porém sem parar de andar. Conclusão, acabou chocando-se contra alguém, ou melhor, contra ele.

-Desculpe; Ariel murmurou, batendo de frente contra uma parede, que definitivamente, não se lembrava de estar ali antes.

-Eu que peço desculpas, senhorita; Aldebaran falou, tomando-lhe as mãos gentilmente, para conferir se estava tudo bem. –Se machucou?

Os orbes violeta ergueram-se encontrando um mar negro a sua frente, tão intensos e fascinantes, que mal pode conter um breve estremecimento. Negou com um aceno, sem conseguir ao menos abrir a boca e falar um "Ah". Se Emmus lhe visse agora, não lhe deixaria em paz com seus comentários mordazes.

O cavaleiro tinha o péssimo habito de dizer que mais "cara de pau" do que ela, não existia. Entretanto agora, as palavras simplesmente haviam fugido de sua mente.

-Aldebaran, estávamos falando agora mesmo sobre o jantar; Saphie falou, enquanto a jovem de melenas negras afastava-se um passo.

Se continuasse assim tão perto, não iria conseguir pensar direito.

-Ahn! Saphie; o cavaleiro começou, porém a voz de Ariel os interrompeu.

-Não é necessário; Ariel os cortou, antes mesmo que falassem algo. –Eu já disse; ela completou afastando-se um pouco mais do cavaleiro, antes que sua razão fosse comprometida.

-Era sobre isso que gostaria de falar com a senhorita; Aldebaran falou, antes mesmo que Saphie se manifestasse.

-Bem, vamos deixá-los então para que resolvam isso de uma vez; a senhora falou puxando rapidamente a garota consigo.

Observou-as desaparecerem no imenso corredor rapidamente. Estranho, muito estranho; Ariel pensou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Então, gostaria de jantar aonde? Ou prefere a Toca do Baco mesmo? –Aldebaran perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou voltando-se para ele.

O mais certo seria dizer que não, não iriam a lugar algum, mas aquele olhar. Estava sendo manteiga derretida demais, mas fazer o que; ela pensou quando viu-se respondendo:

-Na Balada das Musas;

-Ótima escolha; ele falou sorrindo ao estender-lhe o braço cordialmente, para que ela o enlaçasse.

Ainda hesitante, Ariel pensou em reconsiderar, a idéia inicial fora apenas levar as contribuições que a _Titãs CO_ e a _De Siren_ iriam fazer, não pensou que no final das contas iriam acabar no meio daquele leilão, disputando um belo espécime brasileiro.

Bufou exasperada consigo mesma, definitivamente não estava em suas funções psicológicas normais, o melhor que tinha a fazer era ir pra casa e passar o resto da noite obrigando Emmus a assistir a trilogia de Piratas do Caribe consigo e lhe agüentar babando a cada segundo que o Jhonny Depp entrava em cena.

Entretanto, não teve muito tempo para reconsiderar as possibilidades, pois viu-se andando ao lado do cavaleiro em direção a saída. Ainda ouviu alguns leves rosnados ao longo do caminho, mas sua mente parecia limitada apenas a um ponto.

O cavaleiro a seu lado e nada mais. Definitivamente, não estava sendo a Ariel de sempre; ela concluiu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam a algum tempo sentados nos degraus do templo de Áries conversando, o tempo parecia correr de maneira lenta, enquanto esperavam pelo desfecho daquela noite, mais do que interessante.

-O que você acha que aconteceu? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona e para o cavaleiro a seu lado.

-Ele vai voltar fulo da vida; Shina falou, enquanto o cavaleiro lhes servia mais uma taça de vinho.

Aquilo estava virando rotina agora, se encontrarem na porta da casa do outro e ficarem jogando conversa fora e tomando vinho; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não duvido; Mú respondeu concordando.

-Mas me diz, como você conseguiu fugir da Saphie? –Milo indagou curioso. –Se não me engano ela só não pediu isso ao Kamus, Saga, Afrodite e ao Mascara, se não contarmos com os que estão viajando;

-Tudo é uma questão de estratégia; o ariano respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, antes de aspirar com suavidade à essência vinda da taça.

-Uhn! E Shura, conseguiu fugir dessa? – ele indagou.

-É difícil saber; Shina comentou, indicando pouco mais a frente, onde o cavaleiro se aproximava evidentemente casado.

-_Buenas_ _noches_; o espanhol falou apenas acenando para os três, enquanto subia um pouco cabisbaixo as escadas de tão cansado que estava.

-Algum problema Shura? –Milo perguntou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-_Estoy_ _muerto_; ele murmurou, sentando-se ao lado da amazona de Cobra, tomando o devido cuidado para ficar entre ela e o Escorpião. –Nunca trabalhei tanto na minha vida como hoje;

-Isso poderia ter sido mais fácil; Milo provocou.

-Eu ainda tenho amor próprio; o espanhol resmungou.

-Pelo visto Aldebaran não teve a mesma sorte; Shina comentou.

-Eu não diria isso; ele adiantou-se contendo um suspiro de desalento.

-Como? –Mú indagou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha, voltando-se para o espanhol.

-O vi saindo de lá com uma morena; Shura falou em tom insinuante. –Duvido muito que ele volte cedo pra casa;

-O Aldebaran? –Milo falou surpreso, afogando-se com o vinho.

-Oras, o que tem? –Shina falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada, só que...; Milo ponderou. –Convenhamos que ele enche o saco do Mú, por ser discreto, mas também não fica atrás. Bem... Vocês esperam algo mais espalhafatoso de mim, deveriam ficar surpresos por algo tão anormal vindo dele; ele adiantou-se.

-Não vejo mal algum nele sair com alguém, assim não fica que nem abutre em cima da gente; o ariano resmungou.

Ainda estava travado na sua garganta aquelas sabotagens que não iriam ser esquecidas tão cedo; ele pensou.

-É, nesse ponto você tem razão; o espanhol concordou, já que também era uma das vitimas do brasileiro.

-Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas minha cama já está me chamando; Milo falou bocejando, antes de tomar o último gole de vinho e levantar-se.

-É, eu vou pra casa também; Shina avisou, entregando a taça ao ariano e se levantando.

-Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? –o Escorpião sugeriu, mas antes que a amazona pudesse dizer algo, o espanhol se adiantou.

-Eu a levo;

-Mas...;

-Algum problema, Escorpião? –ele indagou, com os orbes serrados.

-Boa noite; a voz da amazona chamou-lhes a atenção e foi quando notaram que ela já havia se despedido do ariano e estava nos últimos degraus das escadas.

-Pensei que estivesse cansado, Shura; Milo provocou em tom mordaz.

-Oras, seu...; ele sussurrou entre dentes, antes de sair correndo atrás da amazona, na esperança de alcançá-la no caminho.

Aqueles últimos meses não estavam sendo nada fáceis, principalmente porque desde que ela se tornou mais 'amiga' do Escorpião, o mesmo parecia empenhado em monopolizar suas atenções a todo instante. O que sempre lhe impedia de se aproximar; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Shina! Espera! –Shura falou, respirando pesadamente. Se não tomasse uma atitude logo, teria sérios problemas mais tarde; ele concluiu por fim a alcançando.

**.III.**

Assim que deixaram o galpão, Gregório veio a seu encontro, parecendo um pouco constrangido em se aproximar.

-Senhorita;

-Está tudo bem Gregório, pode voltar ao hotel, eu vou jantar com o cavalheiro e não vou precisar dos seus serviços; a jovem falou cordialmente.

-Mas senhorita, o lorde vai-...;

-Já o avisei que estaria em Atenas esta noite, Considine saberá me encontrar se for preciso; Ariel falou em tom serio.

-Como desejar senhorita; o chofer falou fazendo uma breve reverencia antes de se afastar.

-Se importa de irmos de táxi? –Ariel indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, mas...; ele balbuciou confuso. Quem era o tal Considine que ela havia falado? Um namorado, amante, amigo... Bem, amigo não era porque ela também tinha o nome Considine, mas as duas primeiras opções não eram nada agradáveis.

-Meu primo é um pouco super-protetor; Ariel explicou sorrindo graciosamente. –E eu detesto me sentir vigiada; ela completou.

-Ele pega muito no seu pé? –o cavaleiro indagou curioso, disposto a saber tudo sobre aquela jovem tão singular.

-Não, ele só gosta de me mimar demais; ela brincou. –Bem, pelo menos é o que às pessoas dizem;

-Vamos; Aldebaran falou indicando-lhe um táxi que havia acabado de chegar, deixando um passageiro e lhes esperava, quando o cavaleiro acenou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, acompanhando-o até o carro.

Bem, ela e Emmus não eram exatamente primos, mas para a maioria das pessoas era melhor que essa história ainda permanecesse invicta. O que de certa forma, lhes poupava muitos dissabores. Quando Emmus herdara o principado, o relacionamento de ambos fora focado pelos mais sórdidos comentários, mesmo que desde o começo houvessem deixado claro que eram apenas bons amigos.

Agora, depois de muito tempo, as pessoas pareciam não ver mais com surpresa o relacionamento de ambos. Tinham suas vidas independentes, mas estavam na maioria das vezes juntos, mesmo que o tempo fosse mais escasso.

Entretanto, explicar que focinho de porco não é tomada, como diria Dona Beatriz, era o maior desafio. Então, por enquanto seriam apenas primos, quando a hora da verdade chegasse, todos iriam entender o porquê daquela história ter surgido, como um meio de preservação para ambos.

Entrou no carro e logo em seguida, ele estava a seu lado. Próxima parada, Na Balada das Musas; ela pensou, recostando-se no acento.

**.IV.**

Conteve um fino sorriso, a Balada das Musas ainda estava igual à última vez que a vira; a jovem pensou assim que o carro reduziu a velocidade e parou em frente à danceteria. Apolo como Dionísio, investira muito tempo naquele lugar, em comunhão com as nove musas.

Entretanto os dois irmãos viviam em pé de guerra e jamais deixavam de competir entre si. Prova disso eram as reformas que ouvira dizer que ambas as casas de eventos haviam sofrido no último ano.

-Já esteve aqui antes? –Aldebaran indagou curioso.

-Foi há muito tempo atrás; Ariel respondeu voltando-se para ele. –Mas infelizmente não pude voltar outras vezes;

-Devido ao trabalho? –ele perguntou.

-É, pode-se dizer que sim; ela respondeu sorrindo. Embora essa fosse apenas parte da verdade. –Cuidar da _**De**_ _**Siren **_toma muito tempo e é necessária muita dedicação;

-Não duvido; o taurino respondeu. –Mas é uma coincidência interessante essa;

-O que? –Ariel indagou, quando o mesmo abriu a porta e ao sair, lhe estendeu a mão, para lhe ajudar.

-_De Siren,_ conheço uma pessoa que tem esse sobrenome; Aldebaran comentou.

-Sério? –a jovem falou, apoiando a mão sobre a dele antes de sair do carro.

Respirou fundo, tentando não estremecer ou entrar em pânico.

-Quem?

-Sorento, acho que você não deve ter ouvido falar sobre ele, mas talvez sobre Julian Sollo; ele falou.

-O jovem imperador dos mares; Ariel falou contendo um sorriso. –Sim, não passa de um fedelho pretensioso;

-Já falou com ele pessoalmente? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-Há alguns anos atrás, quando a _**De**_ _**Siren**_ começou a trabalhar com equipamentos náuticos, tivemos uma reunião com ele, mas não foi nada muito agradável; ela respondeu torcendo o nariz.

-Não duvido, pelo que já vi desse moleque, não passa de um moleque crescido; Aldebaran brincou.

Ariel sorriu, gostava do jeito espontâneo como ele agia e falava, era tão bom conversar com alguém que não tivesse nenhuma 'segunda intenção' ao se aproximar de si; ela pensou.

-Com licença, sejam bem vindos; uma voz feminina os recepcionou.

-Obrigada; Ariel respondeu voltando-se sorrindo para a musa que ficou bastante surpresa ao vê-la.

-Ariel S-...;

-Considine; a jovem completou, sorrindo para Tália a musa de melenas rosadas que representava a comédia.

-Sim, que cabeça a minha. Ariel Considine, decidiu voltar as raízes e rever os velhos amigos? –a musa brincou.

-Jamais os esqueci, mas o trabalho não me permite ficar muito tempo em Atenas; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Puff! Com um homem como Considine para cuidar das coisas, você deveria tirar férias mais vezes e também, fazer aquele workaholic se divertir um pouco mais. A vida não é só trabalhar; Talia falou animada.

-Vou dar o recado a Emmus; a jovem respondeu.

-Bem, mas e vocês, como querem aproveitar a noite, ala VIP ou restaurante? –ela indagou.

-Restaurante; Aldebaran respondeu.

-Venham comigo, por favor; a musa pediu, guiando-os pelas pessoas que estavam no bar até o restaurante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a jovem de melenas douradas olhar a porta balcão da ala VIP e dentro do camarote novamente. Franziu o cenho, já fazia um bom tempo que não se reunião para jantarem juntos, alias, desde que a lua-de-mel coletiva havia terminado.

Estavam trabalhando a todo vapor para erguer a nova divisão da empresa em Atenas, a De Siren e Sollo, era para estar tudo dando certo, isto é claro, se uma empresa com o nome de De Siren já não existisse.

Buscou com muitos contatos o histórico da empresa, mas sabia apenas que ela era tradicional, erguida em Londres a mais de um século atrás, mas atualmente a matriz fora transferida para Viena na Áustria.

O presidente era uma verdadeira incógnita, já tentara marcar uma reunião, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma "**é necessário agendar com pelo menos um mês de antecedência",** o que acabava ficando impossível. Sua agenda extremamente lotada o impedia de ligar novamente e marcar.

Chegou até a entrar em contato com Alexia na New Land para ver o que ela sabia sobre a De Siren de Viena, mas ela lhe deixou com ainda mais duvidas. Dizendo que a empresa pertencia ao grupo Considine, composto pela matriz Titans CO, a mega potencia empresarial do ramo de engenharia e desenvolvimento. E a qual, a New Land era um parceiro fiel, como a Coliseu da Itália e muitas outras empresas espalhadas pelo mundo.

Pelo que investigara, o atual presidente da Titãs CO ao longo dos últimos dezesseis anos dominava mais de oitenta e cinco por cento do mercado, a ascensão do novo príncipe Considine fora digna de uma estrela de Hollywood.

Diz-se dos primeiros meses dele na Titãs que houveram alguns escândalos envolvendo possíveis amantes, ou que a relação dele com a outra herdeira dos Considine, a prima, não era meramente fraternal.

Entretanto, encontrara até mesmo pela internet uma serie de matérias que desmentiam os boatos. Pelo que todos diziam, o príncipe Considine prezava por sua privacidade, o que acabou gerando tais boatos, mas que foram erradicados ao longo dos anos, quando ele simplesmente se recusou a dar entrevistas ou virar um "garoto da mídia".

Mas ainda não encontrara com nenhum dos dois nos últimos anos, que mergulhara de cabeça nos negócios da família.

-Querida, algum problema? –Julian indagou, levantando-se da cadeira e aproximando-se da esposa.

-Ariel e Sorento não chegaram ainda; ela murmurou, instintivamente pousando a mão sobre o ventre saliente de cinco meses.

-Não se preocupe, eles devem ter tido problemas com o transito; o ex-imperador falou

-É o habito; Thétis murmurou afastando-se.

-Não fique se exaltando, não é bom para o bebe; ele falou aproximando-se dela e abraçando-a.

-Esta tudo bem e você é super-protetor demais; ela brincou.

-Apenas estou zelando pelo bem estar da minha família; Julian falou, pousando a mão sobre o ventre liso, onde o futuro imperadorzinho repousava.

Deixou os orbes correrem pela porta de acrílico transparente, que vedava o barulho que vinha de fora, no camarote particular. Franziu o cenho ao ver um casal andando no meio das pessoas que ocupavam o bar.

-Ariel; ele falou surpreso.

-Eles já chegaram amor? –Thétis indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, eu só...; Julian murmurou, confuso.

Poderia jurar que havia visto Ariel lá em baixo com outro homem, mas aquilo era um absurdo. Entretanto, não poderia existir outra pessoa igualzinha a ela nesse mundo, ou poderia?

**.V.**

Puxou a cadeira para a jovem, esperando-a sentar-se e deu a volta na mesa. Era estranho estar ali, num jantar com uma completa desconhecida. Normalmente estava acostumado a estar sempre com os amigos e as presenças femininas em sua vida, ultimamente resumiam-se as namoradas e noivas dos amigos.

-O que gostaria de pedir? –ele indagou quando um garçom lhes trouxe os cardápios.

-Uhn! São tantas coisas, me surpreenda; ela falou sorrindo, ao fechar o cardápio.

Assentiu, chamando o garçom que anotou o que havia indicado no cardápio e saiu, deixando-os a sós novamente depois de voltar deixando um copo de água em frente a jovem, como ela havia pedido.

-Então, como é administrar uma empresa como a De Siren? –Aldebaran indagou casualmente.

-Às vezes sufocante; Ariel respondeu, levando um copo de água aos lábios. –Da vontade de chutar tudo e ir embora;

-Não duvido, lidar com empresários, negociações e tudo o mais, deve ser cansativo ao longo de um tempo; ele comentou.

-Sim, eu ainda tenho Emmus pra me ajudar, ele é um workaholic de primeira e é quem segura as pontas para mim; ela falou.

-Seu primo deve ser uma pessoa muito esforçada, pelo que eu entendi ele é o presidente da Titãs; Aldebaran falou.

-Sim, na partilha da herança, vovô deixou a Titãs para ele; Ariel explicou. –E eu fiquei com a _De Siren_, mas o mais cansativo são algumas pessoas, sabe, como a primeira dama, sempre tem dessas por ai; ela comentou com ar cansado.

-Sei, infelizmente nem todos são perfeitos, outros nem chegam perto, mas enfim...; ele murmurou dando de ombros.

-Mas e você, não é grego, não é? –ela indagou, embora já soubesse disso, queria matar a curiosidade sobre ele e fazê-lo falar era a melhor alternativa, principalmente se quisesse evitar perguntas como de onde surgiu a _De Siren_.

-Não, sou brasileiro, mas já vivo há muitos anos aqui na Grécia; ele explicou, já imaginando as explicações que teria de arrumar quando ela perguntasse "fazendo o que?", mas surpreendeu-se com o que ela disse.

-Você também não leva uma vida muito fácil, essa de salvar o mundo todos os dias, deve ser difícil;

-Como voc-...;

-Longa história; Ariel o cortou. Também não estava disposta a dar explicações, não agora. –Mas de que casa você é?

-Uhn?

-Zodiacal? –a jovem explicou.

-Ah! Touro; ele respondeu, ainda curioso com o que ela falara.

-Aldebaran de Touro; Ariel falou pausadamente. –Coincidência. Aldebaran é nome da principal estrela da constelação de Touro;

-Talvez o destino; o cavaleiro comentou, dando de ombros.

-Não, depois de todas as coisas que eu já vi nesse mundo, poucas são atribuídas realmente ao destino. Acredite Aldebaran, se você tem esse nome e é o cavaleiro desta casa, tem um motivo. Uma missão a ser cumprida; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Ainda bem que os tempos são de paz; ele comentou, intrigado com a forma dela falar.

-E que permaneçam assim por muitos anos; Ariel completou, recostando-se na cadeira, enquanto o garçom se aproximava e os servia.

Viu-o colocar a sua frente uma taça de vinho e antes que pudesse levá-la aos lábios, sentiu a mão estremecer. Droga! Eles não podiam estar ali, não agora; ela pensou vendo um casal atravessar a multidão rumo ao camarote VIP.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro indagou.

-Não, nada; ela respondeu sorrindo. Tomou um farto gole do vinho, mal sentindo o gosto no paladar.

Precisava tomar cuidado, porque justamente essa noite havia se esquecido daquele detalhe, talvez tenha sido por isso que Emmus deixara Gregório de sobreaviso.

-Mas me diga, já conhece o Brasil? –Aldebaran indagou, enquanto começavam a comer.

-Já, adoro Campos do Jordão; Ariel falou sorrindo. –É um país maravilhoso, temos um Solar lá, onde passamos os primeiros dias da temporada; ela falou animada.

-Passamos? –ele indagou um tanto quanto incomodado.

-Sim, Emmus e eu, dificilmente conseguimos uma folga na empresa no meio do ano, então quando dá, damos uma escapadinha para lá; ela falou sem notar o incomodo dele. –Gosto de São Paulo também, já visitei o Mercado Municipal algumas vezes é muito divertido andar por lá;

-Ali você encontra todo o tipo de coisa e de pessoas; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com quem ela ia ou não a Campos não era da sua conta, mas não podia negar aquele repentino incomodo.

De repente a idéia de que ela estava sempre com o primo não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Afinal, de onde vinha histórias de primos não eram tão impossíveis assim; ele pensou.

-Mas deixe-me ver se eu entendi, mesmo vivendo em Viena, você é grega? –ele indagou.

-Meus pais eram gregos, mas eu vivi muito tempo na Inglaterra antes de assumir a De Siren; ela falou evasiva.

-Pretende algum dia viver em Atenas? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não sei, há muito tempo não penso nisso, com o trabalho consumindo boa parte do meu tempo eu não posso me ausentar muito; Ariel explicou. Embora seus motivos para evitarem a Grécia ao máximo, precediam de coisas que ele não seria capaz de entender.

-Entendo; o cavaleiro balbuciou, enquanto começam a comer.

O jantar transcorreu com tranqüilidade e calma, enquanto o casal conversava apenas sobre trivialidades, quando de maneira inesperada o cavaleiro colocou o guardanapo de linho sobre a mesa e se levantou, estendendo-lhe a mão de maneira gentil.

-Dança comigo?

O convite a pegou de surpresa, normalmente quando saia com os amigos para algum lugar, aparecia um ou outro querendo flertar, mas sempre deixava claro que não tinha intenção de ter ninguém quebrando sua rotina de vida, sendo assim Emmus sempre dava um jeito de espantar o distinto inconveniente.

Mas Aldebaran não era assim, pelo pouco que já haviam conversando sentira que ele era uma boa pessoa e dificilmente errava ao julgar o caráter dos outros e bem... Emmus não estava ali agora.

-Claro; ela respondeu sorrindo.

Colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e levantou-se, apoiando a mão sobre a dele que se fechou de maneira suave sobre a sua. Parecia algo tão banal, mas há muito tempo não tinha aquela sensação de proteção imediata, vinda de um estranho. Estava habituada com o sentimento paternalista de Emmus com relação a si, de estar o tempo todo em cima para ter certeza que tudo ia bem, mas Aldebaran não era o primo.

Caminharam até a outra extremidade do salão, onde uma discreta pista de dança estava, para aqueles que preferiam evitar a movimentação da danceteria em outro pavimento.

Envolveu a cintura delgada com os braços, de maneira tão delicada, como se estivesse tocando cristal. Uma musica suave e acolhedora tocava na pista, convidando os casais a se aproximarem.

A noite teria transcorrido com calma absoluta, se o destino não tivesse uma forma estranha de promover as coisas, isto é, se eles acreditassem completamente nos preceitos do destino.

**Continua...**


	3. Legado

**Mid Night's Lady**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Emmus Dream Village, La Rochelle, Titãs, De Siren, Axel, Rafaelle, Alessandro, Fellipo, Calíope e Tália são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Legado.**

**.I.**

A noite caia intensa sobre a Grécia, aparentemente todos ali já haviam se recolhido. Subiu as escadarias rapidamente, tomando o devido cuidado para não fazer barulho ou denunciar sua presença com algum deslize.

Primeiro templo, a casa de Áries, depois veio Touro, por fim, aquele que estava procurando. Sentia a presença de um guardião ali, mas ele não seria um problema.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios enquanto adentrava o local, faziam longos anos desde a última vez que estivera ali. É, longos anos...

Continuou a avançar pelo templo, tinha de encontrar aquilo que viera buscar e se retirar antes que pudesse encontrar com alguém pelo caminho.

Os orbes vermelhos cintilaram na escuridão, enquanto avançava, procurando não tropeçar em nada, mas já era tarde demais quando sentiu o cosmo dele se manifestar.

-Quem está ai? –a voz de Saga soou por todo o templo.

Virou-se no mesmo instante, deixando o capuz da capa que vestia cair para trás, revelando completamente sua identidade.

-Você! –o guardião do templo falou parando a poucos passos de distancia, surpreso e igualmente chocado com aquela aparição.

**.II.**

A música chegou ao fim, mas por alguns segundos relutou em afastar-se, logo a noite chegaria ao fim e teria de voltar para a casa, embora tivesse de admitir que estava realmente gostando de ficar ali.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? –o cavaleiro perguntou, assim que se afastaram da pista.

-Apenas água; Ariel respondeu sorrindo. –Enquanto você faz o pedido, vou ao toalete; ela avisou, antes de se afastar e seguir para a outra extremidade.

Assentiu, vendo-a se distanciar. Bem, se as Deusas do Destino eram tão sádicas quanto seu amigo ariano afirmava, elas estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao colocar uma jovem tão singular em sua vida, apenas por algumas horas naquela noite; ele pensou retornando a mesa.

Ariel Considini, não se lembrava de ter ouvido falar da família Considini alguma vez, mas para possuírem duas grandes empresas deveriam vir de uma linhagem importante, o que lhe levava a crer que a jovem deveria ser muito solitária.

Tendo apenas o primo como único parente vivo e ter de levar a frente o legado da família, não deveria ter muito tempo para si mesma, ou pior, preferia não arriscar-se a se aproximar de pessoas que talvez queiram sua presença como uma marca de status.

Esse era o preço que aqueles tinham o poder nas mãos, pagavam. A irônica solidão.

Mas porque se preocupava tanto com ela? Bem, nunca foi dado a ignorar o sofrimento alheio, não que ela parecesse alguém que estava sofrendo. A primeira vista Ariel parecia uma pessoa controlada, excessivamente controlada, com a educação polida inglesa, mas havia algo nela que o instigava a ter esse sentimento de proteção.

Poderia estar errado, mas nesse quesito, dificilmente cometia erros, havia alguma coisa naquela jovem que a tornava totalmente diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já passara por sua vida antes.

**.III.**

Entrou rapidamente no banheiro e assim que fechou a porta do Box, sentou-se na tampa do sanitário. Suspirou pesadamente, apoiando a face sobre as mãos. Não era para aquela noite ser tão interessante quanto estava sendo. Seria mais difícil se afastar, principalmente porque realmente gostava da presença do cavaleiro.

Droga! Aquele seu lado chato, sempre responsável havia lhe prevenido que retornar a Grécia não seria uma boa idéia, não enquanto não resolvesse as coisas, mas Emmus estava tão confiante quanto a ter descoberto algo que lhes ajudar com o enigma.

Confiava cegamente nele e não pensaria duas vezes em colocar sua vida, nas mãos dele. Mas dessa vez não o ouviu quando ele disse que ainda era cedo para voltar à Grécia.

Respirou fundo, sentindo os orbes marejarem, agora não era hora para ser fraca, essa fase já passara há muito tempo. Levantou-se, retomando a confiança inicial. Abriu a porta e saiu, mas estancou ao deparar-se com alguém em frente ao espelho central do banheiro.

A cor sumiu de sua face quando ambos os reflexos ficaram lado a lado no espelho. Eram os mesmos cabelos negros e os olhos violeta intensos. Sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado. Seus olhares se encontraram e nesse momento soube que deveria ter ouvido o cavaleiro de olhos vermelhos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Levou a taça de vinho aos lábios, enquanto mantinha os orbes perdidos num ponto neutro na parede. Sentia um cosmo conhecido por perto, mas não sabia identificar de quem era e ainda tinha aquela jovem que vira mais cedo entrar no restaurante da Balada das Musas.

-Será que esta tudo bem? –ouviu Sorento perguntou e notou um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Uhn? –murmurou voltando-se para o ex-marina.

-Ariel ainda não voltou; ele comentou.

-Fique calmo Sorento; Thétis falou calmamente, passando a mão distraidamente sobre o ventre saliente, mais três meses e o novo membro da família Sollo viria ao mundo.

-Mas...; Sorento balbuciou.

Depois de tanto tempo preocupando-se com as repentinas aparições de Afrodite e o que a deusa ensandecida poderia lhes fazer novamente, era simplesmente difícil abaixar a guarda mesmo com Caos lhes dizendo que não precisavam se preocupar mais com isso.

-Eu vou encontrá-la, fique calmo; Thétis falou levantando-se.

-Querida, não acha q-...;

-E você fique quietinho ai, estou grávida não invalida; a marina reclamou, lançando um olhar enviesado ao marido, que parecia disposto a colocá-la numa redoma de vidro, pensando que um ventinho seria capaz de lhe fazer desmontar.

-Thétis, eu posso...;

-Sorento, já disse. Vou e já volto; ela o cortou, antes de deixar a sala e os dois. Desceu as escadas com cuidado e não demorou a encontrar a indicação para o banheiro assim que desceu o último degrau.

Franziu o cenho assim que segurou a maçaneta da porta, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia um cosmo diferente e familiar o ambiente; ela pensou antes de abrir a porta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem é você? –Ariel perguntou virando-se para trás e encontrando a jovem de melenas negras a lhe fitar petrificada.

Viu-a entreabrir os lábios, tentando falar algo, mas um barulho na porta chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se a tempo de ver Thétis entrar, mas quando voltou-se na direção da jovem ela havia sumido, como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

-Ariel!

Olhou para todos os lados, os demais boxes estavam com as portas abertas e vazios, poderia jurar que não estava sozinha ali.

-Você esta bem? –Thétis perguntou se aproximando preocupada ao vê-la tão pálida.

-Acho que sim; Ariel murmurou confusa.

Era como se seu próprio reflexo houvesse saltado do espelho, mas o mais estranho nisso tudo era que o outro reflexo era de uma mulher mais jovem, talvez uma garota com pouco mais de dezessete anos, enquanto ela estava chegando aos vinte e quatro.

Deveria estar ficando doida, principalmente por sucumbir as neuras de Sorento com relação à Afrodite. Caos garantira que não teriam de se preocupar com ela, mas o marido insistia em manter-se cauteloso. Será que essa era alguma artimanha da divindade?

Não, aquela jovem tinha um olhar tão intenso e porque não dizer melancólico, não deveria ter nada a ver com a divindade; ela pensou intrigada.

-O que aconteceu? –Thétis perguntou vendo aos poucos a cor voltar a face da jovem.

-Ahn! Thétis... Você acha que no mundo podem existir duas pessoas exatamente iguais? –Ariel perguntou.

-Se forem gêmeas, acredito que sim; a marina respondeu. –Por quê?

-E se não existir a possibilidade de existirem gêmeos, você acha que isso é possível? –ela perguntou tremula.

-Não, nunca vi um caso assim antes. Bem existem sósias, pessoas parecidas com alguma celebridade que ganham à vida imitando-as, mas entre pessoas comuns não;

-Entendo; Ariel balbuciou.

-Por quê?

-Não, nada... Só estive pensando em uma coisa; a jovem murmurou.

Pegou uma toalhinha de papel num suporte preso à parede, umedeceu-o e passou pela face, notou que suas mãos tremiam, mas não conseguia controlar o disparar do coração que parecia ainda mais agitado do que quando chegara àquela noite na Balada das Musas, com um pressentimento de que muitas coisas mudariam. Será que era isso?

-É melhor irmos, não quero dar motivos para Sorento se preocupar; Ariel falou afastando-se e seguindo com Tétis para fora dali.

**.IV.**

Atravessou o salão repleto de pessoas quase correndo, precisava ir embora antes que mais alguém atravessasse seu caminho. Esbarrou numa das musas, quase fazendo as duas caírem.

-Ariel; Calíope falou surpresa ao vê-la ali. Ouvira os rumores lançados por Tália de que a princesa Considini estava ali, mas achou que fosse mais uma piada da musa da comédia, mas pelo visto, pela primeira vez ela falava sério.

- Calíope, eu... Preciso de um favor; ela pediu com a voz tremula.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Emmus não esta aqui? –a musa perguntou agitada, olhando para todos os lados.

-Não, não está... Mas eu preciso que entregue isso a um cavalheiro que esta me acompanhando no restaurante; Ariel falou tirando um cartão de dentro da bolsa e em seu verso rabiscou algumas palavras e voltou-se para a musa. –Diga a ele que recebi um chamado importante e precisei ir embora;

-Mas Ariel, o que esta aconteceu? – Calíope perguntou vendo o quanto ela estava agitada.

-Por favor; a jovem pediu colocando o cartão entre as mãos da musa antes de sair correndo, perdendo-se entre a multidão.

Tentou segui-la, mas as pessoas formaram uma barreira entre elas e não conseguiu atravessar. Olhou para todos os lados procurando encontrar o motivo que a deixara assim, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a porta do banheiro do outro lado do salão, ao pé da escada para as salas VIP.

Sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e segurou o cartão entre as mãos ainda mais forte. Respirou fundo e rumou para o restaurante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Levou o copo aos lábios, pensativo. Ela estava demorando, será que acontecera alguma coisa? –Aldebaran pensou preocupado. Viu uma jovem entrar no restaurante buscando alguém com os olhos.

Suspirou pesadamente, não deveria estar tão agitado assim, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela noite não iria terminar tão bem quanto começara e isso só se reafirmou quando a garota se aproximou cautelosa.

-Ahn! Desculpe incomodá-lo senhor; Calíope falou.

-Pois não?

-Por acaso o senhor é o acompanhante a senhorita Considini? –ela indagou cautelosa.

-...; Aldebaran falou sentindo o estomago se contrair de tensão.

-Ela pediu que lhe entregasse isso e pedisse desculpas em seu nome. Ela recebeu um telefonema urgente e precisou sair às pressas; a musa falou entregando-lhe o cartão.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou, vendo-a se retirar em seguida.

Hesitante baixou os olhos em direção ao cartão e engoliu em seco, ao começar a ler.

**(...)**

_**Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa.**_

_**A.C.**_

**(...)**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, queria saber o que acontecera para ela ter saído assim tão rápido? Droga! Não era problema seu, mas simplesmente não conseguia abandonar aquele parco sentimento que começava a criar raízes sem sua autorização.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de tirar a carteira de dentro do bolso interno do terno e deixar o equivalente a conta do jantar sobre a mesa antes de partir.

Independente de qualquer coisa, queria saber o que aconteceu e não iria descansar enquanto não a encontrasse de novo, nem que fosse apenas para perguntar. Pelo menos tinha um nome. Ariel Considini!

**.V.**

Passou pela sala do trono. Há tantos anos aquele lugar não era usado; ele pensou observando atentamente cada um dos quadros ali existente, retratando toda a linhagem de príncipes que residiram em Dream Village.

Os orbes vermelhos observaram com atenção quadro por quadro. Desde a Idade Média, Dream Village permanecia uma fortaleza sólida e seu povo era fiel ao principado. La Rochelle poderia ser uma ilha relativamente pequena se comparado a outras tantas que formavam a costa de Edimburgo, mas La Rochelle era a que ficava mais próxima por isso muitos a consideravam parte de Edimburgo, mas também era a mais independente.

Na Idade Média quando a Escócia entrara em guerra, normandos, franceses e até mesmo ingleses encontraram pouso em La Rochelle, a ilha era um ponto neutro, como Greenwich no Reino Unido. Ali todos eram amigos e respeitavam o povo, ninguém ousava ir contra o regente do principado que mantinha a ordem com respeito e fidelidade.

Parou em frente ao quadro que representava o quarto regente antes de si. Rafaelle Considini. Era um jovem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes incrivelmente verdes. Rafaelle fora o pioneiro escocês que levara La Rochelle para a nova Era, trazendo inovações a ilha e uma maior qualidade de vida ao povo que perdurou por todas as quatro gerações seguintes e que ainda continua consigo.

Depois vieram Alessandro, Fellipo e Axel Considini. Passou pelos corredores, subindo as escadas da ala norte, rumo a seu quarto.

Será que todos os seus antecessores, tiveram as mesmas duvidas que possuía? –Emmus se perguntou, entrando num cômodo anexo ao quarto, uma fumaça acinzentada ergueu-se sobre o chão e o vapor tornou o cômodo revestido de mármore, quente. Uma banheira estilo vitoriana de mármore negro jazia no centro da sala de banho, com água quente pouco mais que a metade, a lhe esperar.

Quando aceitara ficar à frente de Dream Village, cuidar da Titãs e prover o necessário para que La Rochelle continuasse a evoluir como seus antecessores lutaram tanto, jamais imaginou que sua vida desse tantas guinadas. Não que se arrependesse de alguma decisão que tomara até agora, mas às vezes se perguntava se as coisas houvessem começado diferente, estaria ali agora?

Retirou as roupas negras uma a uma, deixando-as dentro de um cesto próximo a porta. Os longos cabelos negros caíram numa farta cascata sobre as costas, os músculos do corpo ainda estavam retesados de tensão. Sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa, mas não cabia a si interferir naquilo que tinha de acontecer.

Com passos calmos aproximou-se da banheira e no momento seguinte, deixava o corpo mergulhar na água quente. Fechou os olhos, suspirando extasiando antes de recostar a cabeça sobre a beirada da banheira.

Ariel fora até Atenas para o leilão de caridade que a comunidade próxima ao santuário iria fazer, havia dito a ela para não se arriscar, que pediria a outra pessoa para levar o montante que a Titãs e a De Siren iriam doar, mas ela foi irreverente ao dizer que não teria problema.

Sentia sua inquietação, como se fosse consigo e isso lhe preocupava. Apoiou os braços nas bordas laterais e esticou o corpo na larga banheira tentando relaxar.

A mente aos poucos começou a desanuviar, sentia-se aos poucos ser levado para o reino dos sonhos. Há tanto tempo não tirava um tempo apenas para relaxar. Teria adormecido completamente se não houvesse sentindo a chegada do cosmo da jovem a Dream Village.

Abriu os olhos alarmado, levantou-se da banheira rapidamente pegando o roupão negro atoalhado que deixara em um aparador próximo de si e saiu rapidamente, amarrando o laço do mesmo no caminho.

A água pingava a seus pés, mas não se importou com isso. Deixou-se guiar pelo castelo seguindo até a outra extremidade. Sentia o corpo recobrar a tensão e adrenalina habituais, que o deixavam sempre alerta e armado para qualquer coisa.

Encontrou a porta de um dos muitos quartos do castelo, aberta. Uma fraca luz vinha de lá de dentro. Parou na porta vendo a jovem de melenas negras encostada em uma parede encolhida, com os orbes perdidos no vazio e lágrimas correndo por sua face.

Aproximou-se, uma brisa suave entrou pelo quarto, através das janelas abertas, esvoaçando levemente o véu do dossel que cobria a cama. A luz cálida da lua refletida nos vidros tornava a pessoa que ali repousava, um ser etéreo e translúcido, alheio ao resto do mundo.

Lançou-lhe um rápido olhar antes de seguir até a jovem do outro lado. Nada disse, apenas ajoelhou-se a sua frente e tomou-a nos braços. Um baixo soluço escapou de seus lábios, abraçou-a forte.

Não eram necessárias palavras para que soubesse o que havia acontecido. Sempre fora assim entre eles. Era como se depois de tudo que já haviam compartilhado, fosse fácil saber o que pensavam, antes mesmo disso acontecer.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo; Emmus sussurrou, afagando-lhe as melenas negras.

**.: Continua em: O Senhor dos Dragões e O Enigma da Sirene :.**


End file.
